Particular embodiments generally relate to multiple-mode radio frequency synthesizers.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various radio frequency synthesizers are known for use in various devices, such as transceivers. The radio frequency synthesizer generates a local oscillator frequency signal for a carrier. The radio frequency synthesizer may include a phase lock loop for generating the local oscillator frequency signal.